Un nuevo amor
by llamarada-drher
Summary: Draco acaba de perder a la chica que mas quería,pero se da cuenta de que una sangre sucia puede llegar a reemplazar a ese amor perdido pero no a todos les parece una buena idea y Draco tendra que acer algo para olvidarla DrHrm reviews porfa!9ºcap up!
1. aquella rosa roja

1:AQUELLA ROSA ROJA  
  
Distraída, caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos mientras miles de rostros pertenecientes a los cuadros la observaban desde sus láminas y algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos. Hermione no sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento .Acababa de despertarse y había soñado con que habría la puerta de la clase de encantamientos y observaba la figura de un chico de su edad reflejada por la luna y un pelo platino asomado en el balcón de la habitación continua .Este llevaba una rosa roja cuyas espinas se le clavaban en la mano haciéndole heridas cuya sangre resbalaba por el dorso y caía al suelo formando un charco cada vez mas grande, y amargas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas .  
  
Al estar ya frente a la puerta del aula, tuvo un momento de indecisión pero al final se sumergió en la oscuridad de la sala y escudriñó cada rincón en busca de aquel muchacho. Poco a poco se fue desplazando a lo largo de la pared, pero algo se movió a su lado, como si fuese una corriente de aire, lo que le produjo que el corazón le latiera a cien por hora .Estuvo parada durante un minuto y, al ver que nada se movía de nuevo, se dirigió de nuevo hasta una puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación, de madera de roble, ancha y casi tan alta como el techo del aula. En estos momentos se encontraba abierta, obviamente alguien tendría que haber dentro. Se asomó y vio la misma imagen de su sueño, solo que esta vez era real. No supo cuanto tiempo estuve así, en la puerta, solo observando a aquel chico cuyas lagrimas amargas se deslizaban por su cara y esos ojos grises como el hierro tenían la mirada perdida en el lago, pero, cuando decidió irse, se fijo mas en el rostro del chico, no podía creerse lo que veía.¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Era malfoy, y estaba llorando .Pensó que algo muy grave debía haberle pasado para pasarse horas en aquél balcón, con el frío viento que llegaba del norte y aquel helor que inundaba la habitación.  
  
Al girarse para marcharse a su cuarto emitió algo se callo de la estantería que se encontraba a su lado y se rompió en mil pedazos, lo cual sobresaltó a Malfoy quien se dio la vuelta instantáneamente y vió a una chica con el pelo largo y que echaba a correr aula abajo, lo cual hizo que varios objetos cayeran al tropezar con ellos y la clase quedara destrozada. Malfoy no lo dudo un momento y fue tras aquella intrusa que le había estado observando. Estuvo corriendo durante media hora sin encontrar rastro de la chica y, un tanto asustado, decidió dejar la búsqueda y volver a su cuarto ya que si le veían merodear por el castillo a esas horas podrían echarle de hogwarts.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione no quería irse a clase de pociones y eso implicaba encontrase con Malfoy, y tenía miedo de que este le hubiese reconocido aquella noche, antes de que le diese tiempo a escapar .Al rato de estar en su cuarto haciendo tiempo para poner como excusa q se había dormido, llaman a la puerta:  
  
- Hermione!!! Que hay q llegar a clase!!!- se oyó la voy de Ginny  
  
-Sshhh!! Cállate Ginny, trato de esconderme!! –Dijo Hermione un tanto frustrada-No quiero irme.  
  
-Pero que sucede Hermione? Quieres que Snape nos quite puntos por llegar tarde??Vamos, ya estas soltándolo.  
  
Hermione dudaba entro contarle todo o guardárselo, ya que que le gustase un Malfoy no era nada bueno pero, por otra parte Ginny era su mejor amiga y debía contárselo, suponía que ella lo comprendería.  
  
-No pasa nada Ginny,es que se me ha olvidado .....hacer....los dos pergaminos...de...no recuerdo que, y no puedo ir sin presentarlo-Esperaba que Ginny se lo tragase, pero era una mentira poco creible, ya que Hermione siempre hacía los deberes, pero decidió pasar el tema y se llevo a rastras a Hermione hasta el aula de pociones donde todo el mundo estaba, por suerte, ablando ya que el profesor snape aun no había llegado.Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y Ron , justo al lado de la mesa de Malfoy.A Hermione le recorrió un estrmecimiento,intento captar alguna mirada hacia ella, pero nada.Entonces se dio cuenta de que no parecía el mismo de siempre, estaba triste y miraba fijamente al papel que tenía delante, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Pero fue entonces cuando volvió la cara hacía ella, ya que sabía que alguien le estaba observando, y eso, en otras circunstancias, le hubiese cabreado, pero ahora ya nada de eso le importaba, así que se volvió de nuevo hacia el frente, para seguir fijando su mirada en l mismo punto de antes.  
  
Hermione se quedó un poco pensativa, pero se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Ron, pero este le estaba mirando con mala cara, había visto que ella hasta hacía pocos minutos había estado observando a Malfoy.  
  
-No es lo que tú piensas Ron-Dije en un tono de demasiada culpabilidad.  
  
-No tienes por que inventarte excusas Hermione, pero no se como puedes estar....de ese gusarapo de tres al cuarto que siempre nos ha insultado.  
  
-Pero Ron yo....-Dijo poniendo una mirada de súplica.  
  
-No pasa nada Hermione, no pasa nada...-Diciendo esto se giró de nuevo hacia Harry para seguir la charla sobre el último partido de quiditch de la temporada.  
  
A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.Pero que pasaba? ron se había creído que le gustaba Draco? OH!!pero desde cuando le llamo Draco??Bueno da igual,la verdad es que el chico no esta nada mal y se le ve con una cara de angelito esos ojos grises que....Hermione contrólate!!Por favor!!! Para ya! No puedes fantasear con ese chico...pero es que se le ve tan mono...Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de Snape,el cual venia de muy mala leche.  
  
-Quien estuvo anoche en el aula de encantamientos? exijo que el culpable del destrozo que ha ocasionado se delate!-  
  
Fué la primera vez que vió reaccionar a Malfoy en toda la mañana.Aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos le delataban.Se le veía nervioso, no obstante, volvió a mirar su mesa y ya no habló mas, parecía escribir algo, Hermione intentó mirar que era, pero solo vea letras ,no podía distinguir las palabras.Al acabarse la clase algo calló de entre las cosas de malfoy,Era un papel, el mismo papel que había estado escribiendo.Lo recogió del suelo con disimulo y se lo guardo en la mochila.Al salir de clase se metió en un aula vacía y comenzó a leer lo que parecía una carta:  
  
Querida kathrin  
  
Jamás pensé que esto pudiese llegar a ocurrir.Lo que hizo mi padre jamás se lo perdonaré.TU lo eras todo para mi y lo sabes.Nunca he querido a nadie tanto como a ti.Añoro tanto aquellos días lluviosos en que hacías que en mi cielo apareciese el sol.Tantas veces en que solo el roce de tus labias me elevaba a las estrellas .Aun me reprocho no haberte dicho lo mucho que te queria,y lo mucho que deseaba volverte a ver cada vez que te marchabas de mi lado.Aquél día que no apareciste,mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.Decidí buscarte,y te encontré.Aún espero poder borrar aquella imagen tuya,tirada sobre el suelo, tu cuerpo sin vida...Lloré y lloré y más aún cuando mi padre me dijo que te había matado por mi bien.Que me estaba dejando llevar demasiado por el corazón y,para ser un buen mortífago debía aprender a no amar,a tener un corazón frío como el suyo.Yo me negué y desde aquel momento le odio.Mi amor,siempre te querré,algún día me reuniré contigo y volveremos a ser tan felices como éramos antes.Entonces no dejaré que nadie nos impida estar juntos .  
  
Siempre tuyo  
  
Draco  
  
Nuestra rosa jamás morirá, te lo prometo  
  
Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.Como podía un Malfoy haber escrito esto??Draco tenía sentimientos.Quien era aquella kathrin que nombraba en la carta? Su novia? Pero parecía que la chica había muerto,por eso esa noche había estado llorando, parecía que le quería mucho... 


	2. La fiesta

2:LA FIESTA  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. Volvía aquel sueño. Veía de nuevo a ese Draco que hacía poco había perdido a su ser mas querido. Por que volvía a soñar con eso? Sería alguna señal? Quizá se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio y no era nada, sería algún desliz de su mente pero después también recordó aquella carta que nunca debería haber llegado a sus manos. Aquella que iba dirigida a una tal kathrin. Se levantó confundida y, cogiendo su ropa se metió en el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, que bien la necesitaba. Tras estar ya arreglada bajó a la sala común donde ya le esperaban Harry, Ron y Ginny .Estos dos se giraron un instante compartiendo una mirada de complicidad. Aquél gesto a Hermione le pareció sospechoso aunque también un tanto gracioso, no sabía por que.Bajaron al gran comedor,donde ya casi todo el colegio se encontraba saboreando un desayuno a base de galletas zumo de calabaza ,de naranja ,bollería....un infinidad de cosas más que por momentos iban desapareciendo de los platos y volviendo a aparecer.Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de slytherin,la cual recorrió con sus mirada pero no encontró a Draco por ninguna parte.Se iba a volver hacía su plato cuando lo vió aparecer por la puerta ,mientras su corazon palpitaba muy rapidamente.Sus miradas se encontraron un instante eterno pero se sobresaltó al encontrarse con una Ginny pasmada delante suyo con cara de felicidad.  
  
-Te he pillado, Hermione!!!-Dijo chillando como una loca.  
  
.¿Como que me has pillado? De que hablas??-Dijo colorada hasta arriba.  
  
-Hablo de que parecía que ibas a devorarle con la mirada!!y ese cruce de miradas....demasiado sospechoso diría yo.Estais juntos???desde cuando???por que no me lo habías dicho???tu sabes que aquí estamos las amigas para TODO!!!!-Dijo Ginny entusiasmada.  
  
-Baja la voz Ginny, o a caso quieres que se entere todo el mundo que tus locuras??Claro que no estoy con Malfoy!!de donde te sacas eso??simplemento se nos han cruzado las miradas nada mas?-Dijo intentando convencer a Ginny ,lo q solo hizo que esta se emocionara más.Le cogió de la mano y le sacó del gran comedor.  
  
-Vamos Hermione,no me iras a decir que solo ha sido pura casualidad??Vamos amiga,que no soy tonta,se distinguir entre lo que es una mirada casual y una adrede.No me iras a decir que no te gusta Draco Malfoy el chico mas deseado por todo hogwarts!!!!(n/a a mi tambien!!!....vale vale ya sigo) Pero lo que no entiendo es como ha sido esa miradita asi de enamoraditos perdidos.Va desembucha!!  
  
Hermione se había quedado paralizada.No sabía que hacer.por un lado tenía la certeza de que Ginny no se daría por vencida y estaria dándole la tabarra con Malfoy todo el santo día,por otro lado,no podía contarle lo de la carta de Malfoy,en parte por que ella nunca debería haberla encontrado y menos leído,ya que era algo personal.  
  
-Ginny Ginny!!Estan sacando las cosas de contexto. Por Dios solo ha sido un crece de miradas SOLO!!!entiendes la palabra SOLO??No se de que te ries Ginny , a mi no me hace gracia.Que?por que miras hacia alli??q..?-En ese momento se quedó muda.Alli, frente a las grandes puertas del gran comedor estaba él, escuchando la conversación. En un momento se puso colorada y un ligero temblor se empezó a apoderar de todo su cuerpo,Era él, el causante ,su solo presencia le había hecho estremecerse, que le sucedía??Se estaría enamorando del único chico al que debía odiar??Seria por aquella carta ,con ella había descubierto al verdadero Draco,un chico sentimental y con el corazón, aquel que aparenta ser de acero, es en realidad como cualquier otro, con aquellas palabras le ha dado la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que ,detrás de esa apariencia fuerte que ahora por momentos se iba debilitando por momento, había un chico enamoradizo.  
  
No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado absorta mirando a Draco fijamente y Ginny le zarandeaba para que saliera de ese trace. Al verla esta le envió una mirada fugaz de esas que dicen:"ya lo decía yo".  
  
-Esta noche montamos una fiesta en la torre de griffindor, que te parece Hermione??  
  
-Bu-bue-bueno vale, donde ha ido Drac...Malfoy??Hace un momento estaba aquí.  
  
-Y me decias que no???Hermione te das cuenta de que te has descubierto tu sola??bueno da igual, hay que arreglarte para esta noche. Mandaré a Colin Harry y Ron a poner carteles por todo hogwarts sobre lo de esta tarde, estan todas las casas invitadas.  
  
-Slytherin tambien??  
  
  
  
-No quiero ir Pansy,ya sabes que no estoy para fiestas-Decía Draco mientras se asomaba a la ventana.  
  
-A lo mejor te sirve para olvidarte de Kathrin,lo necesitas,no puedes estar culpándote toda la vida de lo que le pasó.Lo pasado pasado esta,ya no hay vuelta atrás Draco,necesitas rehacer tu vida.  
  
-Y que pasa si no quiero olvidar Pansy??Que pasa si lo único que mas amaba en este mundo me ha sido arrebatado??ya no me queda nada.Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero en realidad no entiendes nada.  
  
-Puede que no o puede que si,pero se una cosa,y es que te conozco mejor que nadie,y necesitas ir a esa fiesta,aunque solo sea por salir de esta habitación.Solo lo hago por que me importas Draco, ya sabes lo que siento por ti,nunca haría nada que te fuera perjudicial.Me haras caso aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida??-Dijo poniendo cara de buena chica.  
  
-Claro que si ,ven aquí Pansy,dame un abrazo-draco tenia los brazos extendidos a los que Pansy se abalanzó sumiéndose en un abrazo tierno-Eres la mejor Pansy-Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba preciosa.Llevaba una falda rosa por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca con un escote que hacía destacar cada curva de su cuerpo.El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño de el cual salían mechones rizados y ,sobre la cara ,llevaba simplemente un poco de colorete y un poco de brillo en los labios,de lo mas natural,lo que le hacía tan especial.Entre la multitud descubrió aquel pelo rubio que le volvía loca.Era el, alli estaba,mirándole directamente a ella.Parecía que ya nadie mas hubiese en la fiesta,pero como siempre,Ginny apareció desmoronando ese instante mágico.  
  
-Ginny,por favor!!por que siempre tienes que aparecer en el mismo momento???no posías quedarte sentadita??-dijo furiosa.  
  
-He interrumpido algo???-dio un voltio a la sala con la mirada y diviso a Draco-Asi que es eso eh???otra de esas miraditas???-Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego dijo-Te voy a hechar una mano.en seguidita vuelvo.- A los 5 minutos volvió con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano- Ahora ve hacía él y ,sin darte cuenta(ya me entiendes)se la tiras por encima...  
  
-pero...  
  
-Pero nada bonita,ale ves-y dándole un empujon, la llevó hasta el centro d la sala.Hermione tomó aire y se dirigió hacia Draco,pero no le hizó falta tirarle el vaso,ya que se giró hacía ella y,en vez de caerse hacía Draco,la cerveza se derramó sobre la camiseta de Hermione.  
  
-OH!!Lo siento no te había visto espera que te ayude a limpiarte.Perdona,te prometo que es que me he girado y hasta que no...bueno...eh...que ojos mas...,digo...me tengo que ir hacia allí esto ten limpiate con esto-Le entregó un pañuelo azul bordado con su inicial en una esquina,con la mano temblorosa, y se marchó hacía la mesa,no sin antes volverse a girar hacía un Hermione un tanto confundida.Pero alguien mas había visto la escena,Ron les había visto desde una esquina de la sala y no con mucha alegría.  
  
bueno!!!que tal os a parecido este segundo cap?????espero que os guste mi historia,gracias a Irina y a Esther y a Almu ai apoyandome y las escenitas tranki q t las dejare a ti todas almu jajajaja con mirada limpia jajaja  
  
Espero que me dejeis reviews pronto vale???gracias a la gente q leeis este fan fic,por fa dar vuestras opiniones.  
  
Bss vero!! 


	3. Consecuencias de un beso

3· Consecuencias de un beso  
  
Ya eran las tantas de la noche y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban repantigados en los sofás y otros tantos se habían ido ya a sus salas comunes después de terminar la fiesta,pero aún había un chico,Draco Malfoy,sentado en un sofá con l a cabeza de Pansy en su hombro.Se encontraba medio adormilado,cuando vió una escena que preferiria no haber visto.Hermione estaba recogiendo los restos de la fiesta pero Ron le paró y le cogió de la mano.  
  
-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Dijo aún cogiéndola de la mano y llevandosela un a un rincón.  
  
-Claro Ron,dime ,que pasa?  
  
-Esto...bueno...Es que..veras Hermione,tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho ...como amigo, pero yo te quiero más que eso, nno te quiero simplemente de amiga...nose si lo comprenderas...bueno...es que..desde hace un par de años cada vez que te veo siento como una especie de hormigueo en el estómago, y no podía aguantarlo mas, debía decírtelo y yo no se ahora que harás,pero si lo q voy a hacer yo-Y diciendo esto llevo su mano izquierda al cuello de Hermione sujetándola suavemente y finalmente,rozó sus labios,una simple caricia pero que significaba mucho más de lo que parecia.  
  
-Ron yo...-Ron puso un dedo sobre su boca para que callara.  
  
-Sshh!no digas nada,por favor...  
  
-Pero Ron es que yo no...-Entonces vió a Draco en un sillón haciéndose el dormido.Miró a Ron que empezaba a poner cara tristona y a Draco al cual quería dar celos y le plantó otro beso a Ron esta vez más profundo.Al separarse se encontraba un poco mareada,hecho una mirada rápida a Draco quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos,Esa era la respuesta que quería ....pero Ron...pobre Ron,no sabía el daño que acababa de hacer a su amistad.Ahora seguro que este se habría hecho ilusiones y ella no podía hacer nada,se subió a su habitación corriendo y dejó a Ron allí plantado sin saber que había pasado,pero este no tardó en subirse a su habitación allí se quedó Draco,con unos celos dentro que no sabía bien por que eran y con la imagen de Hermione besándose con Ron gravada en la mente.¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?por un momento pensó que entre ellos dos podría existir algo mas que una simple relación a base de insultos.Por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo?cada vez que se enamoraba de alguna chica aparecía alguien para fastidiarlo todo.En ese momento le vino a la mente el día en que conoció a Kathrin...  
  
··································FlAsH BaCk······································  
  
Estaba Draco sentado en aquella cafetería con christian cuando vió entrar a un chica deslumbrante.Le parecía la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.Con ese pelo rizado rubio caoba,y esas mejillas sonrosadas ,esa nariz redondita y graciosa y esa boca color carmín...Se quedó mirándola así,sin pestañear y se dio cuenta de que le miraba, fue un instante bonito ,pero un chico de unos 17 años entró en la cafetería y saludo aquella chica y le dio un largo beso en los labios.Eso a Draco le dolió en el alma y salió del local empujando la puerta de mala leche antes de lanzarle una mirada fulminante.  
  
········································FiN DeL FlAsH BaCk··········································  
  
Draco le dio un beso a Pansy en la mejilla para despertarla y se fueron juntos hacia la sala comun de Slytherin.Subieron juntos a la habitación de Draco y inconscientemente Pansy empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de Draco .Lo recostó en la cama y pasó lo que no debería haber pasado...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco se encontró con un brazo rodeandole.OH!!no!!era Pansy!Que había hecho??El no podía...  
  
-Buenos días Draco!!ya te despertaste??-Dijo Pansy sollozando y después mirandole fijamente.Odiaba que hiciera eso,le provocaba una sensación de incomodidad, pero se había dado cuenta de que con Hermione era diferente, aquellas dos veces que le había mirado así no le había molestado nada,era como si se estuviesen estudiando mutuamente, y eso le daba confianza. Al instante recordó lo de aquella noche y la imagen volvió a repetirse nuevamente.Salto de la cama y se vistió e intentó esquivar a Pansy pero esta había sido rápida y ya estaba a su lado,cogida de su brazo esperando un beso matutino.  
  
-Déjame Pansy.  
  
Bajaron al gran comedor, y al llegar,Draco echó un vistazo a la mesa de griffindor y se encontró con unos ojos marrones observándole,era Hermione, pero esta se volvió hacia Ron y puso su mano sobre la de él, a lo que este correspondió dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz. Draco se puso tenso ante ese gesto y un nuevo ataque de celos se apoderó de él, apretó los puños y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin con Pansy pegada como una lapa:Aprovechó una fugaz mirada de Hermione y le puso un brazo a Pansy sobre los hombros, la cual le correspondió rodeándole con sus brazos. Hermionese volvió y las ganas de matar a Pansy fueron irremediables.  
  
Al acabar el desayuno Hermione salió del comedor sola, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se había levantado a su vez como si en ello se le fuera la vida.Al llegar al pasillo una mano le tapó la boca y la metió en un aula vacía.Hermione intentó gritar pero no pudo.  
  
-Hermione,soy Draco.  
  
-Uff,entonces me dejas más traquila-Dijo sarcásticamente-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Dime solo una cosa, que te llevas con Weasley?  
  
-Y tu con Pansy?  
  
-Nada!!Anoche tuvimos un acercamiento pero no significó nada,Ahora tú  
  
-Estamos saliendo ....y a ti que mas te da??  
  
-A mi no me da nada...-Dijo poniendose repentinamente nervioso, y contesto tartamudamente-Mera curiosidad.  
  
-Vale, entonces adiós-Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera salir, le cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia si.-¿Qué haces?-Pero no le contestó, simplemente, la besó, un beso al cual correspondió.Siguió cada gesto de Draco, disfruntando de cada segundo, que parecía ser una eternidad. Se separaron y Draco esperó paciente a que Hermione dijera algo, pero, al ver que no hablaba...  
  
-No dices nada?-Preguntó con cara triste.  
  
-No-Y se fue dejando a Draco confundido pero pensando:"La he besado!!!"Y con cara de atontado se fue a su habitación hasta que se pegó contra un pilar y salio de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-¿A dónde vas tan contento?-Dijo una chica de Slytherin-Ya vuelves de revolcarte con otra?  
  
-Mis asuntos son cosa mía,Lira y con quien esté o deje de estar a ti ni te va ni te viene-Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-Este chico cada día esta peor-Dijo Lira al escuchar como Draco se alejaba tarareando una canción muggle.  
  
Mientras ,Hermione se alejaba por el pasillo que conducía a aritmetica.Llevaba pensando en lo sucedido con Draco diez minutos, hasta que llegó al aula, donde se le cayeron los libros en cuanto vió a Ron sonriente yendo hacia ella. Iba a ir directamente a besarla y eso no era bueno.Antes que que se acercase demasiado, le dijo:  
  
-Ron, tengo que hablar contigo. Verás, yo no quería pero es que ayer, cuando te besé, bueno estaba confundida, no sabía lo que hacía. Ví Drac...Malfoy allí y no se en que estaba pensando. Mira Ron, lo nuestro es una mentira,esto no puede ser, te quiero demasiado como amigo como para salir contigo.  
  
-Ya claro, a ti lo que te pasa es que estas pillada por Malfoy!A mi no me cuentes tonterías!-Dijo acusando a Hermione y metiéndose en clase.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-Gritó Hermione y se sentó frente a un retrato llorando ,¿po que había tenido que pasarle aquello??Sus lágrimas cesaron al ver aparecer la silueta del causante de sus delirios, Draco.Este se sentó frente a ella y se le quedó mirando fijamente.Estuvieron asi mucho tiempo hasta que Hermione se acercó y le abrazó, un abrazo tierno,al principio inseguro,pero después posó su cabeza en él y le susurro al oido:  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No se merecen, por ti lo que sea-Hermione le miró perpleja.Realmente podía ser muy cariñoso cuando quería-¿Por qué me miras asi?¿He dicho algo malo?  
  
-No,no, simplemente me ha extrañado  
  
-¿Extrañado de que?-Dijo divertido  
  
-Tu ya sabes por que-Draco le miró subiendo una ceja.Hermione se ruborizó,que guapo estaba cuando hacía eso  
  
-Te has puesto roja  
  
-No  
  
-Si  
  
-Que no  
  
-No me mientas-A este comentario Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-Estas guapa cuando te pones colorada  
  
Hermione volvió a alzar la mirada "Madre que ojos"  
  
-¿Qué dices?-Dijo Draco  
  
-¿Qué?¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?  
  
-Jajajaja , si-Sonrió Draco y los dos se pudieron a reír.  
  
Se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato y se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerdo?-Dijo Ron a Draco con lágrimas en los ojos y apuntándole con la varita.  
  
Hola chicos y chicas!!!os gusta mi fic??Espero que por fa mandar muchos muchos reviews eh??aaaaa quiero dar las gracias otra vez a Esther que me esta ayudando mucho en esta historia y que ha escrito varios trozos!!gracias!!a irina por que tambien me apoya mucho ¡!y a almu!!que siempre esta ai y que cada dos por tres me esta preguntando por el fic y no almu no las escenitas las ago yo mejor!!jajajaja weno te dejare algo ... AH!!!!!!!! Y a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews muchas gracias!!!!!!!!No so contesto pero que sepais que me encanta que me digais vuestras opiniones,si quereis que escriba algo en el fic me lo decis ah!! Se me olvidaba una frase:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS LOS RAPEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!jaajajaj weno xao y besitos a todos Vero! 


	4. a veces no todo resulta ser verdad

4A veces no todo resulta ser verdad  
  
-Que haces Ron??baja esa varita!vamos,no hagas ninguna estupidez- Gritó Hermione.  
  
-No Hermione,deja que arregle esto yo-Dijo Draco y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo-Weasley,venga,baja esa varita.¿que ocurre?  
  
-Que que ocurre??y me lo preguntas tu??Que haces con Hermione,solo quiero saber eso??Saber por que la as arrebatado de mi lado asqueroso Slytherin.  
  
-Vamos tranquilo,hablemos de esto de una forma civilizada por favor  
  
-Como quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que Hermione me ha utilizado solo para poder estar contigo??-Draco le lanzó una mirada a Hermione.  
  
-Eso es verdad Hermione?-Le preguntó Draco a la morena-Solo le besaste por que sabias que yo estaba mirando?-Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo y Draco sonrió por un instante-Weasley,lo siento mucho, en serio que yo no me queria entrometer ni nada parecido en vuestra relacion.Ni siquiera me había enterado de que aquel beso era por mi, yo ...sera mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto...  
  
-Malfoy-Dijo Ron antes de que Draco se fuese-Le quieres?  
  
Draco se giró primero hacia Ron y después hacia Hermione, a la cual miró con ojos tristes, en verdad quería a Hermione pero...quizá le quisiese demasiado como para hacerle daño y que ello afectase a su amistad con Weasley.No sabía que hacer, pero optó por lo mejor.  
  
-No-Se le cayó el mundo a los pies al ver la cara de Hermione.Había bajado la cabeza y miraba hacia el suelo.Pero era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo el no tenía nada con ella, puede que simplemente se dejasen llevar por las hormonas mas que por el corazon –Si me disculpais me voy ya.-Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras  
  
-Draco-Hermione dijo su nombre como si estuviese prohibido.Oh,por que tenía que ser ella, no podía volver a enamorarse de una chica, si su padre llegase a enterarse, no sabía lo que le sucedería.En ese momento paró de andar y se giró.  
  
-No puedes comprenderlo sangre sucia-Como le dolia decir aquello-solo te estaba utilizando,No creerias en serio que me había enamorado de ti, verdad?-Todo era culpa de su padre,si no fuese por el ahora mismo estaría junto a ella,abrazandola y besandola , pero sabía que no debía ,no podía- Vuelve a tu cunita pequeña-y diciendo esto se fue con el corazón en la mano, joder,por que era tan imbecil, si le quería, por que no podía estar con ella?  
  
-Eres un cabrón Malfoy,jamás te perdonaré esto-Gritó Hermione en la lejanía.Esto le dolió en el alma pero no podía girarse y decirle la verdad, eso jamás  
  
Hermione estaba destrozada, en verdad creía que Draco le quería,pero que ilusa había sido, pensar que un Malfoy podría haberse enamorado de ella, una simple sangre sucia sabelotodo.Pero, ella creía que,como había estado junto a ella aquella tarde....No merecía la pena lamentarse más, ya habría tiempo cuando al día siguiente se supiese lo tonta que había sido.Se imaginaba como sería al llegar a clase y todas la miradas fijadas en ella, pero si había que afrontarlo lo afrontaría, al fin y al cabo, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
No se había dado cuenta de por donde andaba hasta que se encontró en un pasillo sin salida , en la cual se apoyó para descansar un poco, pero no le dio tiempo por que la pared giró y dejó entrever un habitación llena de una especie de bolas de cristal con una neblina blanquinosa a la altura de las rodillas.Se acercó a una y se dio cuenta de que tenia una placa con un nombre.Fué leyendo todos los carteles hasta que llego a uno que ponía Hermione Granger, esta se sobresalto , el color de la nube que había dentro era negra, mientras que la bola de la izquierda era de color blanco, era la de harry.Estuvo revisando cada bola hasta encontrar una de igual color al suyo, la de Draco Malfoy.Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquellas bolas marcaban el estado de animo de todos los alumnos de la escuela.No comprendía el por qué la bola de cristal de Draco estaba negra, pero Hermione guardaba alguna esperanza de fuese por ella, aunque seguramente tenía problemas mayores que preocuparse por una nimiedad así.En un arrebato , extendió la mano para poder tocar la esfera y se dio cuenta de que no era algo sólido y , en un instante se vió envuelta del mismo humo negro que daba vueltas, pero al momento cesó y se encontró en otro lugar.Era una habitación cuadrada, parecía una mazmorra, y tenía un fuego crepitando en la chimenea.OH, madre!estaba en la sala común de Slytherin!Delante tenía a la un espécimen raro, que le miraba con esa expresión en la cara de no entender nada, era Vincent Crabe .In tentó salir de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondía, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuerpo.Oyó como ella misma hablaba, pero no era su voz, si no la de...la de Draco.Que había ocurrido??Estaba en su cuerpo!Se puso a escuchar atentamente la conversación.  
  
-Te digo en serio que no me pasa nada, Crabe  
  
-A que llamo a Pansy y es peor??-Respondió este.  
  
-Llámala, a lo mejor ella me puede ayudar .-Ante esta contestación, Crabe se quedó un rato confundido y intentando asimilar lo que le acababa de decir Draco.-Déjalo, ya iré yo.-Se acercó a las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas y le dijo a Pansy que bajase un momento, que quería hablar con ella.  
  
-¡Hola Draco!que ocurre?desde aquel dia no hemos vuelto a hablar  
  
-Es que he tenido bueno, pues esto es que....  
  
-Hay otra chica y quieres que te ayude a conquistarla-Dijo con cara de sabelotodo.  
  
-Bueno si y no.Si, hay otra chica, no, no quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla, quiero que se aleje de mi.Pansy se quedó desconcertada.  
  
-Por que quieres que se aleje de ti?  
  
-Recuerdas lo que le paso a...Kathrin...?Le a pasará lo mismo a ella y no quiero volver a perder a un chica.  
  
-No puedes estar siempre pensando en lo mismo, a parte tu padre no tiene por que enterarse.  
  
-Al final se enterará igual que pasó con Kathrin, lo se, alguien se lo dirá.  
  
-Draco, a ti te gusta mucho esa chica?La quieres?Estas enamorado?  
  
-No lo se,Pansy-Al decir esto bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo.Pero Pansy le levand¡tó la baribilla y se le quedó mirando.  
  
-Si lo sabes, que no te de miedo decirlo, soy tu amiga recuerdas?- Draco le dedicó una sonrisa-Así, alegre.  
  
-Garcias Pansy, pero es que, en realidad no se si m si le quiero o es simplemente una atracción física pasajera.No puedo hacerle esto ,Pansy, por lo menos sin saber mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.  
  
-Esa chica te quiere?Merece la pena?  
  
-Yo no se si me quiere o no,pero si que merece la pena.  
  
-Por qué?-Draco encogió los hombros.En verdad no sabía por que había dicho eso, pero algo en su corazón le incitaba a creer eso.  
  
-Bueno tengo que volver clase ,Pansy. Gracias otra vez por todo.- Recogió su mochila y cuando ya iba a salir dijo-Por que no me has preguntado quien es la chica?  
  
-No se, eso solo me lo debes decir si tu quieres.  
  
-Quiero es...  
  
De repente todo se volvió borroso y volvió a la habitación de las bolas de cristal, pero esta vez tenía compañía.  
  
-Señorita Granger que hace usted aquí?Esta prohibido entrar en esta sala-Ante ella se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall enfadada.  
  
-Yo...perdone profesora, es que no se como he llegado hasta aquí...  
  
-No es por eso por lo que quiero que salga de esta habitación, ha estado en una bola de cristal , por esto podrían expulsarla del colegio. Vaya con más cuidado, si fuera de otra casa le llevaría ante el director inmediatamente.  
  
-Entonces no me va a castigar?  
  
-No , solo le pido que no revele a nadie donde se encuentra esta habitación ya que podrían suceder cosas malas, ni tan siquiera se lo mencione a sus amigos, Potter y Weasley.  
  
-No, no , tranquila, bueno yo ya me voy, yo es q tengo que irme a....recoger...un encargo si eso, un encargo, e.. adios-Salió por donde había entrado y se tropezó de frente con el único ser que no quería ver, su hasta hacia poco mejor amigo.  
  
-Hermione-Empezó Ron.-Yo, lo siento , no debí ponerme así, se que le quieres pero si te hace algo te prometo que...  
  
-Ron-Hermione se le abalanzó y le tiró al suelo-Gracias-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó como pudo y se puso derecha.-Perdón  
  
-No es nada, solo me has roto tres costilla , la clavícula , me has destrozado la espalda...por que aunque creas que no pesas...  
  
-Vale vale Ron ya me hago una idea....¬¬  
  
-Jajajaja , iba en broma, ahora hablando en serio, has vuelto ha hablar con él?  
  
-No, pero creo que lo que me dijo cuando apareciste tu, es mentira  
  
-Y tu como sabes eso?dijo alzando una ceja  
  
-Intuición femenina  
  
-Ya claro-Dijo Ron mientras andaba hacia la direccion opuesta.  
  
-Lo digo en serio-Dijo Hermione  
  
-Yo no digo lo contrario  
  
-Pero lo insinúas...  
  
Bueno, ha costado pero ai va el 4º capitulo, espero q os guste no es mucho pero es q no m concentro últimamente,prometo que el 5º cap será mejor, pero si kereis mas capis, reviews!jejeje esther!!arriba cn ese fic animo, almuuuu yata ya t e vuelto a nombrar, irina!!!gracias por la idea d las bolas d cristal!!digo en serio-Dijo Hermione la direccion opuesta. s mentiraa hablar con e A todos mis lectores q son pocitos pero....jjeje gracias!!os agradezco mucho vuestras opiniones 


	5. Toda la verdad

CAP 5Toda la verdad  
  
Aquella noche Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño. Por una lado temía que algo malo le pudiese suceder a Hermione , y por ello no queria obligarla a ir con el sabiendo que iba a tener una muerte casi segura, pero por otro lado, lo suyo con Hermione había sido un flechazo, y ansiaba con todo su ser.Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
-Toc toc! Se puede entrar?-Era Pansy, había dejado la puerta entreabierta y se colaba por el espacio q quedaba entre la puerta y la pared.  
  
-No hace falta preguntar, Pansy, estas en tu casa.  
  
-Ya bueno gracias-Se quedaron los dos un momento callados  
  
-Por que estas aquí Pansy?Imagino que no habrás venido solo para darme las buenas noches  
  
-Jeje, pues bueno no, es que he estado pensando en tu relación con Hermione, en realidad lo vuestro no es tan difícil, a ella no puede pasarle nada mientras nadie se entere y desde luego yo no voy a ir contando por ahí lo vuestro. He estado hablando un par de veces con los gemelos Weasley, quizá ellos sepan algun escondrijo para que nadie os descubra juntos, pero tendreis que hacer un esfuerzo vosotros tambien. Nada de roces ni besos ni miradas por los pasillos, ni siquiera cuando no alla nadie, los cuadros podrian estar mirando recuerdas?sigue tratandola como siempre, pero antes debes hablar con ella y comentarle todo lo que te estoy diciendo a ti, si quieres no hacerlo tu y decirle a otra persona, pues bien haz eso.Bueno y creo que ya esta todo.  
  
-Gracias ,Pansy, haré lo que tu dices , pero una pregunta, tu desde cuando conoces a los gemelos Weasley?  
  
-Bueno, ejem , esa es otra historia y debe sr contada en otra ocasión  
  
-Pansy....  
  
-Esto es que es una historia muy larga, bueno resumiendo, me acosté con los dos...  
  
-A la vez?  
  
-Bueno, yo no diria a la vez....pero....mientras uno...el otro....y ya sabes...  
  
-Vale vale Pansy, no te he pedido mas detalles!!-Dijo Draco poniendo cara de asco  
  
-Ai hijo!ni que tu no lo hubieras echo nunca-Draco levantó una ceja- nunca????y yo que pensaba que eras el dios de las posturitas ...jijiji  
  
-Vete ya Pansy-dijo echándola de la habitación riendo  
  
-Encima de que te ayudo me echas? desagradecido...  
  
-Adios Pansy-dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices-Gracias, dijo en un susurro y se fue directo a la cama en la que se echó bocabajo y esta vez mas tranquilo, por fin, se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco bajó a desayunar y izó lo que Pansy le había recomendado, no echó ni una sola mirada a la mesa de Griffindor, pero sabía que ella le estaba mirando y que por momentos se iba poniendo triste, pero el de momento no podía hacer nada, entonces se le ocurrió una idea que al salir del comedor puso en práctica.Fué directo a la lechucería, cogió una lechuza y le mandó una carta a Hermione, no podía arriesgase a que alguien viese a su lechuza dirigiéndose a la torre de Griffindor.  
  
Todo el día transcurrió con tranquilidad, Draco evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Hermione, pero llegó la clase de pociones y el encuentro era inevitable, afortunadamente a Neville le explotó el caldero y Hermione tuvo que llevarle a la enfermería, no sin dirigirle antes una mirada a Draco el cual la esquivó.  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación una lechuza blanca se encontraba sobre su cama.Pensó que era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry , pero al abrir la carta vió qque esa no era su letra. Decía así:  
  
Querida Hermione  
  
Te espero en el aula de encantamientos a las 12. Ponte guapa. No te retrases, tengo que explicártelo todo.  
  
Te quiero mucho  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione se había quedado embobaba mirando el papel, entonces era verdad lo que vió aquella tarde en la bola de cristal.Se sobresaltó al ver a Ginny sentada a su lado observándola desde a saber cuando.  
  
-Hola Herm!que es eso?  
  
-Eh....nada esto??el que??no tengo nada. Por que lo dices?-Dijo intentando esconder la carta  
  
-Y que me dices de lo que tienes ahí atrás?-Dijo mientras intentaba cogerla y Hermione la esquivaba.  
  
-Dejame Ginny-De repente se acordó de a que hora había quedado-Que hora es?  
  
-Las doce y cinco por?  
  
-Tan tarde???debo irme adios!  
  
-Hermione-Pero ya era demasiado tarde.Hermione había arrancado a correr y ahora se alejaba hacía el aula en la que había quedado con Draco, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie, y ya había perdido toda esperanza cuando recordó la noche en que había visto a Draco llorar.Si no recordaba mal la habitación debía encontrarse unos pasos a la izquierda, pero no le hizo falta abrirla ya que Draco acababa de abrirla y se llevaba la mano al pecho  
  
-OH!!Hermione, pensaba que ya no vendrías, por que te has retrasado tanto??-Dijo con la respiración agitada.  
  
-Yo..bueno Hablaba con Ginny y no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento Draco.  
  
-No le habrás contado que venias a verme a mi verdad??  
  
-Claro que no!!por quien me tomas???  
  
-Perdon Hermione, no era mi intención solo que no quiero que sepa nadie esto, podría suceder algo malo  
  
-Como que podría suceder algo malo?de que me estas hablando Draco!!?  
  
-Ssshh!baja la voz , podrían oírnos, ven entra-Dijo llevándola hacia el cuarto contiguo.  
  
-Aquí fue donde te vi llorar...  
  
Draco le miró desconcertado  
  
-A si que la que me estaba espiando eras tu?nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.Ahora que lo dices debí haberlo imaginada, tu pelo es inconfundible-Hermione se ruborizó al notar la mirada de Draco sobre ella- Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de esa noche, si no de cosas más importantes.hay una cosa que debería haberte contado desde el principio. Verás,bueno es que no se si sabrás bueno yo quería mucho a una chica, Kathrin, en ella pensaba desde el primer rayo de sol , hasta los ultimos momentos instantes en que la luna bañaba mi rostro, pero mi padre no soportaba que yo pasase más tiempo con ella que con él, siempre andaba tras de mi pare mandarme trabajos y me prohibía verla cuando el estaba en casa.Era como estar prisionero.Cuando alguna vez Kathrin venía a verme , mi padre le decía que se fuera, que por su culpa yo me estaba volviendo devil y el señor oscuro lo notaba, que pronto caería y sería simplemente un mago más.La hacía sentir mal y por tanto, a mi.Ella no me lo contaba pero yo me deba cuenta, cada día se distanciaba más de mi, había dias en que me decía excusas para no estar conmigo. Sabía que era mi padre, le había amenazado con matarle a ella y todos sus seres queridos.Un dia quedé con ella para hablar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo , la esperé todo la tarde pero no apareció.Fuí en su busca y cuando ya llevaba más de 2 horas buscándola , la encontré, estaba en un callejón tirada, muerta. Estuve llorando hasta que mi padre llegó y me obligó a irme con él. Me prohibió volver a enamorarme de ninguna chica, me dijo que la mataría como hizo con Kathrin.Pasé dias encerrado en mi torre, no salía si quiera para comer, un dia me escape y ya no le he vuelto a ver. Recuerdo que una noche nos escapamos y nos fuimos a un jardín que había cerca de su casa.Allí solo habían rosas rojas, blancas, rosas..de todos los colores y estábamos jugando cuando de repente me caí sobre un rosal.Creía que me habría clavado las espinas pero afortunadamente caí sobre la flor y no sobre el tallo, yo no pensé que fuera nada especial, pero ella dijo que esa rosa me había salvado, la cortó y le echó un conjuro el cual transmitiria mis sentimientos a la flor, solo aquel momento en que en mi vida no hubiese amor, la flor se marchitaria, la puso en una especie de urna transparente y me la entregó.Aquella noche que me viste quí, la flor estaba mas bonita que nunca.La volví a guardar tras aquella noche y ya no la he vuelto a observar desde la fiesta en la torre de Griffindor, el dia que me di cuenta de que me estaba volviendo a enamorar, fue un flechazo, pero poco me empezaste q gustar mas y mas.Cuando te encontré junto a la clase el otro dia , se me partió el corazon, pero cuando llegó Weasley recordé que yo no debería estar allí contigo, si alguien más nos hubiese descubierto, hubiese resultado fatal. Se que te dolió que te dijera todas esas cosas, y ami decirlo,pero era lo mejor.Ahora si que puedo decirlo libremente. Te quiero, Hermione, tu eres mi musa, has conseguido que deje atrás el pasado y viva el presente.Te lo agradezco mucho.-Diciendo esto se acercó a ella de manera que se quedaron frente a frente. Se miraron a los ojos , una mirada cómplice y llena de amor.Poco a poco fue abrazando a Hermione y rozó sus pestañas con los labios y fue bajando hacia su redondita nariz, llegó a sus labios y suavemente los besó.Notó como Hermione se estremecía y sus respiraciones se hacían más agitadas.Movió sus manos por sus brazos de arriba abajo y finalmente le volvió a besar, fundiéndose en uno solo.Entonces sonó la alarma del reloj de muñeca de Draco.-Por que los buenos momentos se acaban tan pronto?- Hermione rió  
  
-Será por que ya son las cuatro-Draco le miró con los ojos desorbitados  
  
-Que????Debemos irnos ya, a las cinco empieza a amanecer.salieron de la habitación y la volvieron a cerrar de manera que la puerta quedó casi invisible.-Mañana a la misma hora en el mismo sitio, de acuerdo?y haz que no se note nada porfa, lo recordaras?nos vamos a tratar como antes y sin reproches!-Hermione le miró con mala cara, pero después asintió y le sonrió.-Te voy a echar de menos-Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y salió del aula con Hermione delante entre sus brazos.  
  
-Deberíamos separarnos ya, mi casa esta hacía la derecha...-Draco le acababa de plantar un beso demasiado tierno y dulce en los labios mientras Hermione le cogia del cuello con una mano, manteniendo la cara hacia atrás(n/a: es tipo la postura que mantienen en titanic mientras estan mirando el mar, no se si sabreis que digo)  
  
-Buenas noches princesa-Y diciendo eso, desapareció pasillo abajo 


	6. ojos en la noche

_6.OJOS EN LA NOCHE_

Ya por la mañana todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor,sin lograr hacer desaparecer los grandes manjares que tenian delante.Hermione tenia a los dos glotones por execelencia al lado y verles comer de aquella manera de buena mañana le daba nauseas,pero ahora tenia otras cosillas por la cabeza,que le alejaban de alli.Sin recordar la advertencia,dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin en un intento de localizar a Draco,que,como no,estaba al lado de Pansy y de sus dos gorilas,que le recordaron vagamente a dos personitas que tenia ahora mismo al lado atiborrandose de comida,eso le hizo reirse.

Y como siempre,ahi estaba Ginny,a la carga!!

-Hola!!!Que tal van esas miraditas??Ya ha habido algo o aun no os habeis decidido?Que conste que si te casas yo quiero ser la madrina!!

-Pero Ginny!!!Quien ha hablado aqui de casarse???Como lias las cosas en serio,recuerdame que si tengo algun secreto no te lo cuente

-Que secreto tienes?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NINGUUUUUNNOOOOO!!!!!!

De repente todas las caras cercanas se volvieron hacia Hermione,interrogatoriamente.

-Hola!!Pasa algo??-Dijo Ginny ironicamente.Los rostros negaron-Pues entonces...A VUESTROS ASUNTOS!!!-Siguiendo nuestro tema.Venga cuenta,tu tienes un secreto que tiene quer ver con Malfoy y lo voy a averiguar a buenas como a malas,lo que prefieras

-No te voy a decir nada

-Luegoi admites que lo que he dicho es cierto.Deduzco de esto poco....liados..me equivoco?

-Ginny,me sacas de quicio.

-No veas tu bonita,que todo menos contarme la verdad,que se que no te cuesta nada.

-Chicas,no vais a llegar a clase como no os deis prisa-Les dijo Harry interrumpiendolas

Hermione aprovecho,recogió sus cosas y se marcho a velocidad de vertigo,oyendo de fondo a Ginny

-Eres una caradura!!!Tu lo as elegido.Entra en accion Ginnyneitor!!-Un chico de 1º curso se le quedó mirando al decir estas palabras-Y tu que miras enano??Corre y ve a jugar con las barbies.-Este se fué humillado con la cabeza baja

-Te has pasado Ginny...-Le soltó Harry

-Eso le pasa por quedarseme mirando como siestuviese loka

-E.. bueno es que....-Se calló al ver la cara amenazante de Ginny

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana pasó sin que Hermione tuviera ningun encuentro con Draco,y no sería por que ella no le buscara,a contrario,se pasó toda la mañana intentando cruzarse con el,llendo a las clases que le tocaban,esperando hasta el ultimo mmomento,pero nada,parecia como si lo hiciese a drede.A lo mejor no queria verla,aunque teniendo en cuenta que si lo veia tendrian que tratarse como siempre....no era un aliciente muy bueno.Pero pese a todo,ella tenia unas ganas que se moria de verlo.

Y el no era menos.Cada vez que tenia que ir a una clase,ahi estaba ella y casi habia llegado tarde a todas las clases de la mañana.Tenia muchisimas ganas de estar con ella,pero sabia que si la veia tendria que sortarle algun insulto grosero y no le apetecia,no podia,rogaba en silencio que le dejase un tiempo,solo faltaban horas para volver a verse.Uuuf como ansiaba ese momento.Afortunadamente ahora acudiria a comer como todo el mundo y por fin podrian ...nada,no podrian hacer nada!!!joder esto era una mierda,pensaba Draco.

Afortunadamente la tarde pasó rapida,hasta que llegó la ultima hora,pociones con Griffindor.Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y no hacia más que mirar a la puerta esperando la aparición de Draco.Por fin lo vió,le miraba fijamente ,el volvió la mirada hacia ella solo un instante pero en seguida se sentó en su pupitre junto a Pansy.

-Por fin he podido hablar contigo!!-Le dijo Pansy-Que tal añoche con la sñorita Granger?

-Bien,bueno yo pensaba que podria haber hablado mas con ella,pero creo que le aburri con la historia de ya sabes quien...

-Pero tu estas tonto????-Dijo exasperada-Como le sueltas todo eso en vuestra primera noche juntos,madre mia,si que sabe stu...es que...aaai!!!si aun tendre que enseñarte yo a ti sobre como tratar a una chica.Nunca le digas a una chica cosas de tus anteriores novias!!!

-Bueno,tampoco parecio tomarselo a mal

-De todas formas,no vuelvas a decirselo o acabará aburriendose de ti ya verás

-Gracias por esos animos Pansy...

-De nada,ya sabes que aqui estoy yo siempre haciendote la vida mas facil y llevadera

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Draco...-Se oyó un susurro en medio de la noche.Draco noto una mano encima de su hombro y olor a ó la mano de Hermione y dandose la vuelta se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

-Te has adelantado-Dijo en el mismo tono que Hermione

-Ah!Y tu no?

-Es que no queria llegar tarde,llevo todo el dia deseando estar contigo-Le susurró fijando sus ojos en los de ella,con un brillo en ellos casi impercepcible ocasionado por la luna llena que les observaba

-Y esquivandome también-Dijo en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento Hermione pero es que si nos veiamos ya sabias lo que iba a tener que hacer y no queria.

-Tarde o temprano lo tendras que hacer y lo sabes.

-Olvidemonos de eso ahora quieres?estamos juntos,disfrutemos de esta noche.-A su vez Chasqueó los dedos y dos velas se encendieron dando paso tambien a una suave musica-Shall we dance,milady?-Alargó una mano que Hermione tomó.La acercó a él lo mínimo para poder sentir la palpitación acelerada del corazon de Hermione.Draco le atrajo hacia el mas aún y puso su mano en la espalda de Hermione y la otra siguió cogiendo suavemente la otra.Hermione hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar por él.Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Draco,cuya mano fué resvalando más abajo de su espalda.Pasaron los minutos y los minutos y ellos seguian bailando,cada vez mas juntos.

-Creo que deberiamos dormir un poco..-Se oyó la voz de Draco interrumpiendo el silencio.Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró intensamente

-yo tambien lo creo.

NInguno de los dos queria separarse aún,y aun pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin se separaron,sintiendo frío.DRaco guió a Hermione hasta la cama,vestida de rojo y una inmensidad de seda.Le cogió de la mano y le deshizó el moño haciendo que sus cabellos cayesen como plumas castañas rozando su cara.A continuación se quitó lentamente el pañuelo de tela que le servía de abrigo y le atrajo hacia el.Se miraron durante una eternidad y sus caras fueron juntandose por una fuerza invisible haciendo de sus labios imanes.Se besarón suavemente,rozando los labios del otro,saboreandolos,acariciandolos como aun recien nacido en sus brazos.Draco encontró la cremallera del vestido de Hermione y comenzó a bajarla despacio,Hermione no le opuso resistencia.Se quedó frente a Draco con su ropa intima,aun besandose,mas apasionadamente cada vez,ya casi devorandose.

Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Draco mientras este recorria cada curva de su cuerpo.Tambien la camisa resvaló hasta el suelo.Draco llevó las manos de Hermione hacia la cremallera de su pantalon y le ayudó a desbrocharlo haciendo nuevamente que cayeran al suelo.Despació fué recostandola en la cama intentando desabrochar el sujetador de Herm y cuando lo consiguió,lo lanzó fuera.Suavemente dejó de besarla y bajó por su cuello hasta sus pechos,rodeandolos primero y depues besandolos,acogiendolos en sus manos,abrazandolos.Bajó sus manos por su cintura rodeandols y despues por su cadera,encontrandose un obstaculo en su camino.Se deshizó de él y se adentró en un terreno sin descubrir aún.Posó su mano encima y lo acarició,aciendo gemir a Hermione de placer(n/a esto esta llendo demasiado lejos)Volvió a subir acariciandole y le volvió a besar ardientemente.Bajó una mano de nuevo hasta la zona virgen y la volvió a acariciar cada vez más profundamente ,le rodeó con sus brazos y entró en ella,aun besandola,arremetiendo una y otra vez,cada vez mas aceleradamente lanzando suspiros de placer sin saber que mas alla de la puerta,otros ojos les observaban.La figura desaparecia en la negrura del castillo a la vez que Draco y Hermione tocaban el cielo alcanzando el maximo climax.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MADRE MIA!!Q verde me e vuelto,aqui os dejo mas,que hace mucho tiempo que no escribio,espero que os guste ese 6º capi !!


	7. Descubiertos

_7.Descubiertos._

Un nuevo día se abria paso dejando pasar la luz del sol por la ventana, deslumbrado a Draco, que lanzó una sonrisa al aire al ver recostada sobre su brazo a una chica preciosa. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior y se le llenó la cabeza de pajaritos. Con la mano libre le quitó unos mechones de pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla para despertarla.

En su placido sueño, Hermione comenzó a notar un cosquilleo agradable que le hizo despertarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vislumbro unos ojos grises mirandole directamente,con ternura. Le sonrió.

-Mmm...Ya es de dia eh?- Dijo desperezandose.

-Buenos dias,preciosa-Le dijo dulcemente y le dió un beso en la frente

-Dame un beso de verdad!-Replicó Hermione a la vez que le cogia del cuello y se colocaba encima de él.Posó sus labios en los de él y le correspondió moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo y danddole la vuelta,quedando encima de ella-aaah!!m estas aplastando!!socorro,me esta aplastandoo!!socorro!!!jajajjajaja

-Ostras,lo lo siento,no no no era mi intención.-Dijo intentando quitarse de encima

-Jajajajaja,ven aqui tontorron!!-Y se volvierona besar apasionadamente hasta que Draco paró en seco

-Que hora es?-Los dos pusieron cara de susto y miraron el reloj

-Ah!!Solo son las.....diez y media!!!

-Sshh!!!En el aula de al lado deben estar dando clase-Le hizo callar Draco

-En la de al lado y en todas!!Debemos vertirnos y...irnos a clase por Dios

-Quieres no levantar la voz??nos van a oir-Le espetó Draco

-Aii!Perdon pero es que...

-Sshh!!

-Y ahora que pasa?

-Viene alguien

-Pero como?si solo hay una salida y estan dando clase

-NO digo por ahi,digo por otro sitio se oyen pasos,por ahi,corre vistete,ahi que salir de aqui

Se vistieron rapidamente con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido,ya que cualquiera,por pequeño que fuera,podria ser su ruina.Draco cogió a Hermione de la cintura y se la llevo tras una cortina para esconderse.Esperaron y esperaron,mirando sin parpadear hacia todas partes y,de repente se escuchó el ruido de pasos pararse y echar un hechizo.La chimenea de la pared de enfrente desapareció dando paso a un pasillo oscuro con la silueta dibujada de una mujer.Escrutó la habitacion y por fin se oyó.

-Draquito,cariño donde estas?

Reconocieron en seguida la voz.

-Pansy,nos has dado un susto de muerte!Pero como...?yo creia que??-Dijo saliendo de su escondite y señalando el hueco de la pared

-Te dije que conocía a los gemelos Weasley no?

-Conoces a Fred y George?-Dijo Hermione saliendo de su escondrijo

-si,bueno...una cosilla que hicimos juntos jijiji.Pero bueno no estoy aqui para hablar de eso,vosotros dos tendriais que estar ya en clase o podrian sospechar de vosotros dos,esta bien que falte uno a clase pero no los dos a la vez.La proxima vez procurar ser puntuales vale?Me he tenido que inventar que estabas de diarrea...

-Pero como dices eso???????-Exclamó Draco

-Bueno,lo siento,era lo unico que se me ocurria...

-Pues ya te vale Pansy-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Eh..no quisiera interrumpir,pero....podriamos...-Dijo Herm

-claro,vamos.

Se adrentraron en la oscuridad del pasillo y tras ellos la pared se cerró.Pansy iba delante con la varita utilizando el hechizo lumus y dirigiendoles por todos los pasadizos que se cruzaban y a su vez se cruzaban con otros,formando un increible laberinto por todo el castillo.Fueron caminando hasta que en una parte,comenzó a acerse mas estrech y tuvieron que pasar de uno en uno.Después se encontraron con que el techo bajaba y se tuvieron q agachar y pasar por debajo arrastrandose.Y lueg,mas tarde,se encontraron con una caida de 5 metros,cosita de nada.

-Yo por ahi no me tiro-Dijo Hermione

-No me seas tiquismiquis,si es coser y cantar,te tiras y plof!-Le dijo Pansy al tiempo que se tiraba haciendo un plof un poco raro seguido de un "ahi!!,creo que me he roto algo".Hermione se tiró para atras.-Que va en broma!!venga tirate que no es para tanto

El segundo en tirarse fué Draco haciendo un ruido sordo al caer en el suelo.

-Vamos Hermione,puedes bajar!

Miró abajo con cautela sin mucha confianza y vió la varita de Pansy encendida y a dos figuras oscuras esperando bajo a que ella saltara.Se decidió,subió los brazos como si se fuese a tirar de un trampolin,y se tiró,confiada de que abajo estaria Draco para cogerla.jajajajja que engaño se llevó.Se callo de culo haciendose bastante daño a lo que siguió la risa de Pansy

-Te has echo daño?-Dijo Draco acercandose a ella con la mano extendida.Hermione la cogió y se impulsó para levantarse.

-No,nada que no se pueda curar-Y enseñó una sonrisa

-Bien,entonces,come on baby!-Dijo Pansy cn animo

Llegaron al final del pasadizo y Pansy dijo unas palabras y una puerta se abrio haciendo un chasquido.Al salir se andaron con mucho cuidado de que nadie les viera y echaron a correr pero a mitad de camino se acordaron de que tenian que separarse.

-Bueno pues...hasta luego,ya nos vemos vale?

-Claro,adios Hermione-La cogió y le dió un beso-Eres preciosa mi vida-Le dió un beso en la nariz y dejó que Hermione se fuera.Luego se fué caminando con Pansy hacia Slytherin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

-Señor Malfoy,le ruego me acompañe,tiene una visita.

Draco se encontraba en clase de transformaciones cuando apareció Snape por la puerta.No tenia muy buena cara,pero como nunca tenia buena cara ya estaban acostumbrados.Se dirigió la puerta mientras Snape ya se alejaba pasillo abajo en dirección a las mazmorras.Resopló y cerró la puerta de la clase tras de si,para después seguir,sin muchas ganas,al profesor.

Al llegar al despacho de Snape,se encontró con la puerta abierta y voces en su interior de dos hombres,ambas muy conocidas para él.

-Que haces aqui,Padre?-Le preguntó Draco a Lucius.

-Por favor,nos podría dejar un rato a solas?Quisiera hablar con...mi hijo a solas....

Draco se sobresaltó,algo malo.

-Si,claro,como no?si desea algo,estare dando clase a Griffindor en el 2º piso

Su padres resopló,dando a entender que se largará ya,pues no le interesaba lo que le decía Snape.Este se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.Escucharon el ruido de sus zapatos al chocar contra la fría piedra y alejarse.Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Draco lo interrumpió.

-Que ocurre,Padre?

Lucius le lanzó una mirada fulminante,fría y amenazadora.

"Para que preguntaré"Se dijo Draco para si mismo

-Sientate-Draco le obedeció sin rechistar.

Lucius se le impuso delante de él sin mirarle a los ojos,obserbando los objetos del avitaculo que en nada le interesaban.Tras 2 minutos mas de silencio,se decidió a hablar.

-Jamás un Malfoy había echo algo tan sucio como lo que has decidido hacer tu.

Draco no comprendió que sucedia.Él no habia echo nada.Recapacitó y recapacitó y nada,hasta que en su memoria encontró algo,una chica...le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un cabello castaño,unnos ojos miel preciosos...pero no podía ser.Quien se podría haber enterado de algo así.Pensó en Pansy,no ,ella era su amiga,jamás le haria eso,luego en los gemelos Weasley,pero desechó la idea,por que,al fin y al cabo se conocian desde hacia muchos años y dos de sus mejores amigos eran sus hermanos Ginny y Ron,a parte de que ellos eran tambien sus amigos..No no,era imposible,pero entonces...quien podría haberlos descubierto y haberselo dicho a su padre?La voz de su padre interrumpió estos pensamientos.

-Sabes lo que has echo?has llebado a la desdicha a tu familia,estas orgulloso?

-Pero se puede saber que he echo ,padre??-Dijo inocentemente.

-Aún te atreves a acerte el listo conmigo?Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.Ya te ocurrió una vez,te lo advertí,pero no me hiciste caso.Pensabas que podías mantenerme engañado?Pues no,pensé que lo que hice te sirvió de lección,pero ya veo que tendré que volver a hacerlo de nuevo,ya que no has tenido suficiente.Aunque lo que mas me ha parado a sido que pusiese ser una sngre sucia,eso si que no me lo esperaba.Es alguna vengaza?Creeme que no funcionara.Solo has conseguido condenar a una impura a la muerte.

-Pero que estas diciendo Padre???No puedes matarla,no es ninguna vengaza.-Dijo alzandose de la silla y poniendose a la altura de su padre.-Tienes razon,ya lo hiciste una ves,pero no vuelvas a hacerlo,por favor,te lo ruego,que puedo hacer para que no la mates??Hare lo que sea pero te...imploro que la dejes en paz,dejala vivir,aunque sea una sangre impura.Le quiero ,Padre,no habia sentido esto desde....Por favor

Su padre tenia el rostro de piedra,ninguna emocion afloraba en su cara,era como si fuese una escultura.

-Solo te daré una oportunidad,nada más

En el rostró de Draco aparecio una sonrisa debil,pero no se atrevió a interrumpir a su padre

-Deja de verla,nunca más vuelvas a estar con ella,no vuelvas a verla a no ser que sea completamente necesario,horario de clase.Ninguna nota,ninguna mirada,ningun comentario,ningun roce.Nada.De lo contrario,ya sabes lo que le pasará.Lo has comprendido?Todo como antes.

-Claro ,Padre.-Dijo con la cabeza baja

-Y nada de engaños,creeme que me enterare si vuelves a verla.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.Escucharon como las clases acababan y todos los alumnos formaban una algarabia mas hayá de la puerta.

Lucius se puso el sombrero picudo y se lo llevó a la cabeza.Se colocó su capa y abrió la puerta.Cuando salia la voz de Draco le hizo pararse.

-Como lo as sabido?

-Deberias mejorar tus escondrijos,son faciles de descubrir,y mas si estas entretenido en otras cosas y te has dejado la puerta entre abierta.-Y con un suave movimiento desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 8 de la nnoche y los pasillos se hayaban tranquilos,se veían alumnos por aqui y por haya cuchicheando o simplemente libro en mano estudiando o preparando los deberes del día siguiente.Y en medio de la tranquilidad paseaba Draco,ensimismado.Tan ensimismado que al levantar la cabeza se encontró ante el retrato de la dama gorda,de Grffindor,se asustó.Si le veia por ahi....no sabria como afrontarlo.Desesperado,no sabia por que camino ir ,se decidió por el de la derecha pero con que mala pata que al girarse se tropezó con una persona,desparramando todos los libros y apuntes por el suelo.Casi como un robot se puso a recogerlo sin decir nada,hasta que notó el tacto de una mano sobre la suya.Alzó la vista y se encontró con la única persona que deseaba no encontrar aquella tarde.

-Hermione...-Dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible.

-Que haces por aqui Draco?Creia que no..bueno yo..

Draco se levbantó del suelo con los últimos papeles que quedaban en el suelo y se los entregó.

-Lo siento,Hermione,debo irme-E hizo ademan de mrcharse pero el brazo de Hermione le retuvo.Sus miradas se cruzaron y no puedo aguantarla.Cabizbajo bajo la mano de Hermione y siguió con su camino

-A ti te pasa algo-Le reprochó.

Draco se paró,pero no se giró,no podia decirle la verdad,pero de alguna forma tenia que dejar de verla.Aquel era el momento,pero no para Draco.Tenia que encontrar una manera de poder estar con Hermione sin que su padre se enterase,pero como??Necesitaba pensarlo,pero para ello necesitaba tiempo,algo de lo que no disponia.

Hermione esperaba quieta con lso libros en la mano.Esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.Empezaba a temerse lo peor,pero antes queria asegurarse,quizas Draco habia tenido un mal día y nada mas,no tenia por que ser nada relacionado con ella.Mas bien intentaba autoconvencerse ella misma,pero estaba muy lejos de llegar a creerselo.

-Hermione yo...-Comenzó a decir Draco,pero a media frase se paró pensando,no sabia que decirle.

-Adelante Draco,puedes decirme lo que sea.

Draco tomó fuerzas,inpiró y apretando los puños intentando que no se le notase el miedo,se lo dijo,tembloroso.

-Lo nuestro debe acabar.

De repente a Hermione le faltó el aire,se le echo el mundo encima.No podía creer lo que acababa de oir.

-¿por que?-Dijo mirando directamente a Draco a los ojos,quien le esquivó la mirada.

-Por que no te quiero,y ya hemos ido demasiado lejos.No quiero que comiences a creer que esta pequeña aventura significa algo.

-Pero tu me querias...

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa,y si lo ha dicho a sido po que sonaba bien y lo suelo utilizar para seducir.Parece que funciona no crees?

Hermione no aguantaba mas,sentia que el odio y la ira se le echaban encima pidiendo salir desesperadamente.Queria gritar.Pero sabia que eso no serviria de nada.Tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo,como imnotizada,dejandose llevar por los recuerdos.Realmente tampoco habia sido una relación larga,pero ella creia que...

-Solo me querias por el sexo?-Dijo intentando parecer lo mas firme posible.

-Y quien querria algo mas contigo,sangre sucia?Vamos no pensarias realmente que esto podia llegar a ser algo mas verdad??jajajaja-A Draco esta risa le sonó falsa pero intentó hacerla lo mas real posible.Sabia que le estaba haciendo daño,pero era de la única forma que podia salvarla.

-Bien,entonces no hay nada mas que hablar-Le dijo Hermione y siciendo esto dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda y se metió en su sala común.Ron y Harry le saludaron y Ginny le invitó a snetarse c on ellos.Lo rechazó lo mejor que pudo y se subió a su cuarto.Las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a aflorar de sus ojos.Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró desconsoladamente.

Mas fuera de Grffindor Draco todavía estaba,paralizado.Oyó voces y volvió en si,al tiempo que corria por el pasillo.Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron a la entrada de su sala común,pero no queria entrar.Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer,quedando sentado.Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo inevitable llego.La sangre fria se fue y lagrimas amargas resvalaron por su mejilla.Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.Poco despuer se sumió en un inquieto sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OooooooHH!!!ya sta!!no mas,asta aqui llega este 7º capi,otro dia mas.

Y gracias a Irina,por ayudarme y a Almu y a ls demas por sus comentarios.!!!


	8. La pócima del jamás recordar

_8.La pócima del jamás recordar_

-Draco,Draco....-Una voz provenia de muy cerca y poco a poco fué despertando.Abrió lentamente los parpados permimtiendole ver ,aunque borrosamente,a una chica con el pelo recogido en una cola y con cara de preocupación.-Draco-Le volvió a decir.Al ver que abria los ojos le sonrió.-Ven entra conmigo-Lo cogió de un brazó y le levanto del frío suelo.Dijo una contraseña y entraron en la sala común de Slytherin.

Con un poco de ayuda,Draco se sentó en un sofá de la sala común,ya con los ojos abiertos,pero aun con cara de recien despertado y unas ojeras de aqui te espero.Pansy se sentó a su lado.

-Y bien?¿que ha pasado?-Le dijo directa al grano.

-¿Como que que ha pasado?-Le preguntó Draco,que aun no parecia haber puesto los pies en la tierra.

-Draco,te he encontrado dormido delante de la sala común a las 5 de la madrugada,y eso no es normal.Tiene que ver con Hermione verdad.

Al oir ese nombre,Draco se despertó completamente.Recordó lo pasado aquella noche y no se lo pudo creer.Habia perdido al ser que mas queria en la tierra;y aquella visita de su padre...solo pensar en eso le ponia la piel de gallina.Se estremeció y Pansy lo notó.

-Creo que este no es el sitio mas apropiado para que estes en estas condiciones.Ven ,vamos a tu habitación.Descansa y ya me contaras cuando te encuentres en mejor estado.E hizo ademán de levnatrase pero Draco le cogió de la muñeca.

-No,quiero hablar contigo

Pansy se volvió a sentar y espero en silencio hasta que Draco,por fin,decidió contarselo.

-He acabado con Hermione...

-Pero,como?Por que?

-Mi padre vino ayer,estuve hablando con él,y no se como se entero.El caso es que alguien nos ha estado espiando y ha ido a contarselo todo a mi padre.No quiere que vuelva a verla,si no le matara igual que hizo con...-Hizo una pausa y despues reanudo su explicacion.-Ayer iba caminando y llegué hasta la sala común de Griffindor.Me iba a marchar cuando la vi.Yo no podia estar con ella,a si que tuve que decirle que no le queria y que lo nuestro no era mas que una simple aventura.Se marchó corriendo y yo me vine hacia aqui,pero no tuve animos para entrar y encontrarme con gente.

Pansy tenia la boca abierta.No podia creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Pero...pero...tu padre es ,con perdon,un puede hacerte eso??

-Te dice algo la palabra sangre sucia?Es una de las causas.Para colmo voy a tener que tratarla como todos estos años y jamás voy a poder volver a estar con ella.Quien sabe si alguien de Slytherin es un infiltrado y me pilla.O si son varios.NO puedo arriesgarme a que la mate.

-Lo siento Draco..no tenia ni idea...-Le rodeó con sus brazos y Draco le devolvió el abrazo.

-No se que voy ha hacer Pansy,se que no voy a poder aguantar tener que insultarla,no volver a estar con ella...

-Habrá que pensar en algo.Solo hace falta tiempo.Intenta aguantar hasta que encontremos una solución.

-Pero Pansy,eso e simposible,no voy a poder.

-Ya veremos-Se levanto y le cogió.-Ahora vas a subir a tu habitación y nos vas a poensar en nada,te vas a acostar,mañana te levantaras será un dia explendido y procuraras esquivarla todo lo que puedas.Entendido?

-Si mi capitan

Juntos subieron las escaleras y Draco se metió en la cama mientras Pansy le arropaba.

-No se que haria sin ti,Pansy.

-Estarias acabado,chico-Le dió un besó en la frente y se fué hacia la puerta.

-En serio,Pansy,gracias

-Todo por un amigo-Cerró la puerta tras de si al tiempo que Draco se dormía.

Al mismo tiempo,en una habitación de Griffindor.....

-Hermione,abre a la de ya!!!!-Le gritaba Ginny a través de la puerta del baño.

-No!

-Hermione...

-Que no!Vte a la cama!No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.-Dijo Herm dando por finalizada la conversación.

-vale pues...¡Alohomora!(n/a era asi no?)-Y la puerta se abrio.

Hermione,que habia estado llorando se secó las lágrimas de la cara y se tapó.

-Ginny,vete

-No,me vas a contar lo que te ha pasado

-No

-Solo quiero ayudarte Hermione

-Pero si estoy bien,no ha pasado nada.

-Ya claro,y como soy tonta me lo creo

¬¬

-No me mires asi y cuentamelo-Dijo al tiempo ue se sentaba al lado de Hermione,junto a la bañera.

-es que es que...joo!es que...-Se quedó callada un momento tras el que dijo-Draco....

Ginny se quedó esperando más pero Hermione parecia no querer decirle nada más.

-Bueno pero sigo sin saber que ha pasado.Habeis cortado?

Hermione asintió.

-Oh!...Eso lo aclara todo...

-Pero ginny es que no lo entiendo,el otro dia pasamos toda la noche juntos y al siguiente....me dice que todo era un juego,como se come eso?-Ginny se encogió de hombros.-No entiendo a los chicos-Y se recostó sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Tranquila,seguro que tenia alguna razón para decirte eso,no pienso que haya estado jugando contigo.

-lo dices para darme ánimos,realmente si que lo piensas.

-No es vrdad,pienso llegar al fondo de este asunto!!!

-jeje Ginny tu siempre igual.

Estuvieron un rato asi hasta que Ginny movió un poco a Hermione y vió que estaba apaciblemente dormida.Sonrió para sus adentros y la llevó hasta su cama.La acostó e hizo ella lo mismo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione estaba en el Gran comedor desayunando junto con Harry Ron y Ginny sin muchos animos.Tan solo bebió un poco de zumo de calabazas.Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vió a Pansy,pero a su lado no vió a Draco.Se preguntó donde estaria.Se volvió a girar hacia su mesa.

-No pienses en eso ahora Hermione-Le aconsejó Ginny.

-Ya pero es que....

-Por cierto,que te toca a primera hora?

Hermione puso patas arriba su memoria para encontrar la asignatura de primera hora de la mañana.Pero no se acordaba!!!Buscó en su mochila el horario y miró la primera hora del miércoles,madre mia!!Otra vez pociones con Slytherin!

-Pociones...

.Ahi madre!Con Hufflepuff o con Ravenclaw no?

-mmmm Slytherin.

Al llegar al aula cada uno se fué sentando en su habitual lugar,Hermione al lado de Harry y este al lado de Ron,en medio.Hermione no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta y de repente lo vió.Toda la clase estaba ocupada,excepto ,en la otra hilera de mesas,dos al lado del sitio de Hermione.Pansy sen sentó acertamanete en el de la izquierda y Draco,separado por un pasillo,al lado de Hermione.

-Bien,buenos Dias a todos-Dijo Mcgonagall-El profesor Snape se siente indispuesto y no puede venir hoy a clase,he venido yo a sustiruirlo,me ha dicho que tenian una poción por hacer,si no recuerdo mal.Dben acabarla y entregarla al final de clase.Bien,comiencen.

Hermione no paraba de mirar a Draco,pero ste parecia ensimismado en su trabajo y no le dirigia ni una misera mirada.Pansy se daba cuenta pero claro..sabia que Draco no podia mirarla aunque sintiera unas ganas irrefrenables de encontrarse con aquellos ojos pacientes.

La clase siguió con toda normalidad y al final de la clase,tal como debia hacer, fueron entregando los trabajojs.Hermione y Draco eran los únicos que faltaban y casualmente se levantaron a la vez.El pasillo era tan estrecho que se quedaronb muy pegados y por un momento ninguno de los dos se seprao.Hermione le miraba a los ojos pero el miraba al suelo,hasta que levantó la mirada y se quedaron mirandose.Ese instante le recordó a aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos.Ella apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya,mirandose sin parpadear,sientiendo la respiración del otro,el ritmo de su corazón.Pero aquello no era lo mismo.Draco tenia que poner fin a aaquella situación,ya que si ls veian y se enteraba su padre.

-Te vas a quitar de enmedio ya sangre sucia o te quito yo?

-Por que me tratas asi,Draco?

-No me llames Draco,impura

-No me has contestado.Se que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue un simple juego,lo noto en tus ojos.

-Algun día sabras que si Granger.ahora apartate,tengo que pasar.

Ella se quitó y dejó pasar a Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima.Esperó un poco y entregó el trabaj a la profesora McGonagall,despues de él.

Durante todo el dia no volvieron a tener ningun encuentro,y pasaron las horas.Ni a la hora de la cena se dirigieron una misera mirada.Tras el banquete se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes,menos Draco.Era el único que quedaba vagabundeando por el colegio.Se dirigió a la biblioteca y se adentró en la zona prohibida.Sacó unos cuantos libros interesantes y se puso a buscar la fórmula,Habia oido hablar de ella,tenia poder para hacer olvidar a una persona cualquier suceso de su vida,y jamas recordarlo.Estuvo nadando entre libros hasta uqe a las dos horas dió con la poción.

-La pócima del jamás recordar....-dijo para si mismo,vió los ingredientes y rapidamente fue a por ellos a la sala de pociones,ya que eran ingredientes sencillos que se encontraban en cualquier sitio.A la media hora ya habia recogido todos los ingredientes y estaba en el baño preparando la ó el líquido viscoso en un vaso y tapandose la nariz se lo tomo,mantiniendo esos recuerdos q queria borrar para siempre en la cabeza.Dejó el vaso y comenzó a notar los primeros efectos de la pócima.Un terrible dolor de cabeza se le comenzó a extender ,empezó a sudar por todos los poros de su piel y darle vueltas la habitación.Casi no podia soportarlo,las piernas le parecian de gelatina y pronto se desplomó sobre las rodillas,hasta que se desmayó de la inmensa presion que soportaba su cabeza.

A las 3 de la madrugada despertó embuelto en un sudor frío.Llevaba la camiseta empapada y sentia un frío horrible.Y para colmo cuando intentó levantarse recayó por la debilidad de sus piernas.Que habia ocurrido?No recordaba nada de lo que habia estado haciendo..Miró el caldero que tenia frente a él y al olerlo dió un resppingón.Tambien se fijó en el vaso medio lleno y en el libro abierto.Fijo su mirada en el texto y leyo:Pócima del jamás recordar.De repente pensó en aquello que habia querido olvidar y quiso saberlo,desde aquel momento decidió descubrir que era aquello que habia intentado ocultarse a si mismo.


	9. 9ºRecuerdos que vienen y se van

_**9ºRECUERDOS QUE VIENEN Y SE VAN**_

La noche estaba fría y un chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio caminaba un poco distraido hacia su sala común,a la vez que una Griffindor se despertaba sobre saltada en la noche,con una idea en la cabeza.

Hermione habia soñado con aquella sala que habia visitado hacia poco tiempo,la de las esferas y se levantó linterna y varita en mano,se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras con sigilo,pasó la sala común,ahora desierta,y se adentró en el pasillo oscuro.Bajó,subió escaleras,se metió por varias habitaciones,esquivó a Filch y por fin dió con la sala.Todo estaba repeleto de esferas,algunas blancas otras negras,y todas con su nombre.De esta manera podria haberiguar si realmente Draco le queria o no.Luego pensó que lo más seguro es que estuviese ya dormido pero no importaba.0

Encontró la esfera y tomó contacto con ella.Rapidamente se transportó a un pasadizo de piedra,Estuvo caminando durante un par de minutos y por fin se paró y dijo unas palabras.Entró en la sala común de Slytherin y un espejo que estaba más hayá le devolvió la mirada,pero en su lugar vio a Draco.Subió unas escaleras y en la primera cama se estiró sin quitarse ni los zapatos.Lentamente los párpados se le fueron cerrando y se durmió.

Lo primero que vió fué a...ella misma.Estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco y iba vestida de rojo.Tenia los ojos cerrados y bailaban al son de una preciosa melodia.Era la última noche que habianestado juntos.Este recuerdo se desvaneció y dió paso a otro,estaban en medio del pasillo y se besaban,profundamente,se desvaneció dando lugar a otro y asi de recuerdo en recuerdo,fue pasando el tiempo,olvidando a cada instante.

Hermione obserbaba las imagenes cada vez comprendiendo menos el por que se encontraba alli.Al mismo tiempo que Draco olvidaba,ella tambien lo hacia,pues los efectos de la poción se habian traspasado a ella tambien

Con cada nuevo recuerdo,mas lejos estaban el uno del otro,cada vez menos amor les unia,dando paso a otro sentimiuento cultivado durante años,el odio mutuo.

Hermione salió de la bola un poco mareada sin saber muy bien donde estaba,Se vió rodeada de una inmensidad de bolas de cristal.No comprendió por que estaba ante una placa que decia Draco Malfoy.Pero se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitacion,llendo hasta su cuarto y acostandose,dando paso a un sueño tranquilo.

Los dos lo habian olvidado absulutamente...todo.

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó igual que siempre.Les tocó el despertador,se levantaron,se vistieron,lavaron y bajaron al gran comedor.Al llegar a un pasillo sus caminos se cruzaron.

Por la derecha llegaba Draco y por el pasillo de la izquierda,Hermione.Al llegar sus miradas se cruzaron y a Draco Hermione no le pasó desapercibida.

-Vaya,vaya,Granger,cuanto tiempo sin vernos!Has estado ocupada con el caracortada y el pobretón?-Le dijo no con muy buenas intenciones.

-Yo tambien hace tiempo que no te veia,Malfoy.Has estado ocupado intentando sacar a tu padre de Azkaban?-Le contestó maliciosamente

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe-Dijo serio.

-Pues no pretendas meterte tu en mis asuntos.

-Yo no quiero meterme en nada que tenga que ver contigo,si no sabes distinguir entre importunar e interesar...mejor vete a un colegio muggle para que te enseñen,cría

-Primero lo que más lo necesitan-Y le hizó un gesto para dejarlo entrar a un lugar imaginario.

-Te ries de mi,imbécil?

-Mira niñato,aqui el único imbécil que hay eres tu,asi que si me permites,voy a pasar de ti un poco y voy a desayunar

Y se fué dandole un empujon en el hombro demostrando ese odio que ambos se tenian.Draco se giró hacia ella para soltarle un insulto pero una carga electrica le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.Se quedó en trance y vió ante el a aquella chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel,mirandole,pero no como siempre,tenia una mirada tierna.Se vió a si mismo acariciando su rostro y acercandose lentamente.Cuando ya casi sus labios se rozaban,la imagen se desvaneció.

Draco se quedó extrañado y lo único que hizo fue volverse y seguir su camino.Al entrar en el Gran comedor se sentó y analizó aquella imagen.De alguna forma tenia alguna relacion con la poción.

El dia transcurrió tranquilo mientras Draco pensaba,y Hermione a su vez se preguntaba por que Draco no le habia contestado tras su acción.

Al llegar la noche cada uno se dirigió a su sala comun una vez acabó la cena.Hermione habia suspendido un examen y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.Cuando llegó a su cuarto,un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo,la noche estaba fría.Decidió buscar su sueter para abrigarse.Encontró uno rojo sobre su mesa y se lo colocó.

Aún faltaba para que sus amigas se acostaran,asi que decidió disfrutar de la soledad y se recostó en su cama.Cerró los ojos y logró dejar la mente totalmente en blanco.

Seguía teniendo frío asi que se abrazó a si misma y le llegó un aroma que le resultaba familiar.No era ninguna de aquellas frangancias que solia ponerse cada mañana.Era un aroma...de hombre.Pero no recoradaba haber estado con ninguno en los últimos dias,excepto Harry y Ron,pero ellos no solian gastar colonia,al igual que la mayoria de los alumonos,o por lo menos no aquella.

Aspiró la fragancia y una oleada de sensaciones le llegó a cada rincon de su cuerpo.Sentimientos de amor,de seguridad,de sensaciones de calor expandiendose.Y asi se durmió,abrazandose,sintiendose amada,querida y...¡FELIZ!

Ya entrada la noche Draco se acostaba en su cama tras mantener una animada conversacion con Zabbini.Habia conseguido no pensar en aquella imagen durante un rato pero ahora,en la noche,ese rostro volvió a su mente.Habia pensado en una posibilidad,durante horas habia cavilado y cavilado,llegando a una conclucion que claramente le parecia erronea,que quizas Hermipone era aquello que queria olvidar.

-Herm,querida,te va a coger algo-Dijo alguien,a la vez zarandeandola.Eran ya las 8 de la mañana y Pavarty estaba a su lado como un despertador.-Hija,no se como has podido dormir asi abrazada y con una sonrisa de felicidad asi,xiquilla.

Hermione se sorprendió y sentó sobre la cama.

-Por cierto,y ese olorcito?Has estado con alguno eh?Yo se que si-Dijo dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Realmente que yo recuerde no,cuando cogí este sueter ya llevaba este olor,y parece no querer irse.Me extrañé bastante.Huele bien no crees?

-Muuuy bien,yo quiero saber quien usa esta colonia,seguro que el chico esta como un tren!

-Quien esta como un tren?-Dijo Ginny que acababa de aparecer en la puerta

-El chico que se ha liado con Herm.

-Que dices?Yo no me he liado con ninguno!como se te va!

-Me lo podiais explicar...

-Nada que ayer encontré este sueter y dsprende una fragancia de hombre que no se de quien es.

-No sabes de quien es...¬¬

-Pues no,si lo supiera no estaria aqui conversando con vosotras dos.

-Mmm ya,ven aqui por favor Herm-Le dijo Herm llevandose con ella para que Pavarty no les oyera.-A ver Hermione...que es eso de que no sabes de quien es?pero si el otro dia estabas con el,por que te vas haciendo la tonta?.

-Como que haciendome la tonta?A ver Ginny con quien quieres que haya estado?-Dijo un pokiiiiiiiiiiiiito cabreada.

-Joder Hermione con quien va a ser?con Draco-Dijo como si fuera ms que obbio.

-Que dices chalada?Y que se supono que haria yo con Draco?le has llamado Draco?

-Claro querida...me dijiste que le llamase asi...

-Yo?Ja!Cuando?Estas bien?

-NO!Pero a ver como no puedes acordarte de tu bueno..podria llamarse ex?

-Vale,definitivamente no esta bien...donde esta la maria...?

-Aqui la única que no esta bien eres tu

-Pero que me estas contando ginny?En serio estas enferma?

-Aqui la unica que parece estar enferma eres tu!

-Eeh chicas,he oído por ahí algo de Draco Malfoy el tio cañon de slytherin y algo de ex de herm?es solo por curiosidad-Dijo Pansy metiendose en la conversación.

-Ves lo que estas haciendo loca?Pansy no has oído nada,solo que a Ginny le debe de haber sentado hoy el desayuno por que me esta diciendo que he estado saliendo con Malfoy y que he cortado con el.

-Ya veo es por que esta Pansy delante no?Accompañame

Ginny le cogio de la muñeca y se llevo a una confusa Herm al pasillo.

-Bueno a ver chiquilla,que te pasa?

-Pero que pesada estas,en serio no se que idea te estaras formando mia por ahi pero yo ni he estado saliendo con Malfoy ni leches.

-Eres Herm seguro?

-Pues claro!

-Pero no te entiendo anoche me dijiste que él te habia dejado y ahora...

-Vaya vaya Granger desde cuando sales tu con chicos?-Una voz les interrumpio,era Draco.

-A ti no te incumbe rata

-Oi que humos llevamos,nos hemos levantado esta mañana con el pie izquierdo?Quien es el desafortunado que estuvo saliendo contigo?

Ginny cada vez entendia menos lo que estaba pasando.

-Dejalo,realmente tampoco me interesa la vida de una sangre sucia.

-Te quieres largar ya asqueroso,no paras de repetir constantemente lo mismo,no se te ocurre nada mas que decir?

-Paso de hablar con tias locas,dejarme en paz-Dijo dirigiendose hacia el gran comedor.En esto paso junto a Hermione y se intercambiaron una mirada de odio,a la vez que Hermione le invadia una fragancia que ya habia olido antes entonces le vino a la cabeza una imagen de seda roja y un brazo sobre ella rodeandola,al ver ala persona que tenia en frente se dio cuenta de que era...Draco Malfoy...

MADRE MIA CUANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR,WENO AQUI OS DEJO EL 9 CAPITULO QUE TENIA ESCRITO YA HACE TIEMPO Y QUE COMO AHORA TENGO TIEMPO LO SUBO VALE?PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO LA PROXIMA VEZ BESOSSS DEJADME REVIEWS SI TODAVIA QUEDA ALGUIEN QUE LEA MI FIIIICCCCC POR FA DARME UNA ESPERANZAAA!


End file.
